tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Plarail
In 2000, TOMY TAKARA made a series of Thomas and Friends wind-ups available in special vending machines (called Gacha) in Japan and Australia. In 2006, TOMY released the same series only available in shops in the UK, Australia and New Zealand. The Japanese range is bigger than the UK/AUS/NZ range. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denote items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions; Japan only) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Bill and Ben * Stepney* * Lady * Emily * Spencer * Harvey * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Freddie* * Mighty Mac* * Rusty * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Scruff * Belle** * Flynn* * Den** * Dart* * Stafford* * Luke* * Winston* * Stephen (coming soon)* * Millie (coming soon)* Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * S. C. Ruffey* * Rocky* * Hector* * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle car** * Troublesome truck with stone load** * Sodor Mail Truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (all 3) Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * Elizabeth * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Bulstrode* * Captain* * Other boats* * Harold* * Tiger Moth** * Jeremy* * Butch* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * 5 track pieces** * Turntable** * Pedestrian bridge** * Station** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Owen* Gallery File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Rosie File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Rosie File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Emily File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upMolly.jpg|Molly File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|Patchwork Hiro File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:Wind-upMadge.jpg|Madge File:Wind-upIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Metallic Clarabel File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel10 File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy bee James File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:Wind-upDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Bubble covered Thomas File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Chocolate covered Percy File:Wind-upLucinda.png|Lucinda File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:WindUpselection.jpg|Metallic truck, Bertie, Jeremy, Fat Controller's car, Skarloey, File:Rheneas, Diesel 10, Mighty Mac, Emily, Percy, and Thomas File:Wind-UpBoulder.jpg|Boulder Mountain File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Clarabel File:EdwardWindUp.jpg|Edward File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Toby File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|BoCo File:BenWindUp.jpg|Ben File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Douglas File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Duck File:HaroldWindUp.jpg|Harold File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Trevor File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).png|Oliver File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-uptalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-upKevin.jpg|Kevin File:Wind-upCaptain.jpg|Captain File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Wind-upBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Troublesome Truck File:Wind-upmailcoach.jpg|Mail Coach File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tanker File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Tar Wagon File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.jpg|Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-UpLighthouse.jpg|The Lighthouse File:Wind-UpTrainsOl'Wheezy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy File:Wind-UpBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-UpDash.jpg|Dash File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Dart File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Wind-upTigerMoth.jpg|Tiger Moth File:Wind-upJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston File:Wind-upMax.jpg|Max File:Wind-upKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:Wind-upAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Wind-upByron.jpg|Byron File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:Wind-upMailVan.jpg|The Mail Van File:Wind-UpSkarloeyRailwayGreenCoach.jpg|Skarloey Railway coach File:Wind-upDodge.jpg|Dodge File:wind-UpElizaberh.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-up Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-up Neville.jpg|Neville File:Wind-up Mighty Mac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Wind-up Billy.jpg|Billy File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Wind-upOliver.jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upMailVanSlippySodor.jpg|Slippy Sodor Mail Van with Mr. Bubbles File:Wind-UpSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-UpSodorAirportwithJeremy.jpg|Sodor Airport with Jeremy File:Wind-UpFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar File:Wind-UpChocolateFactory.jpg|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory File:Wind-UpSteamworks.jpg|Sodor Steamworks File:Wind-UpWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Wind-UpLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-UpMailCoachredesign.jpg|Redesigned Mail Coach File:Wind-UpJetengine.jpg|The Jet Engine File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:SkarloeyRailwayCoachesWind-up.png|Skarloey Railway Coaches File:Wind-upNed.jpg|Ned File:Wind-UpAirplaneThomas.jpg|Airplane Thomas External Links * Official Japanese website * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise